The claws of Ice and Earth
by Hobo204105
Summary: after most of the cats have accepted the winged of fire and water they now must set out on a journey to get the next part of the prophecy and to save the clans from doom but while being hunted by thier own kind will they make it read and find out
1. prologue

**preparing to leave**"Well I guess that we should get a group huh." "Well yeah if its some kind of journey then are kits can't go and the group I have in mind is one of thier mentors but she could be really useful" "Who is this cat Flamewing." "It's Squirrelflight thats the cat I need to take." "who else" "Jayfeather, Spiderleg, and Ivypool those are the cats I'm taking with me and Waterwing." Flamewing said after he finished his list of cats to take. "All cars old enough to catch thier own prey meet for a clan meeting. As you all know we have two new cats and most of you have accepted them as part of the clan for all the food they bring in and making sure no clan crosses the border. I have recieved another prophecy and they need to go get more cats of thier kind they will leave sunrise tomorrow with these cats they will acompany themand help them in need. These cats are Ivypool, Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, and Spiderleg. Please these cats are off duty due to thier next journey." "But what if we lose the two speacial ones who will train them." a cat asked. "These things will be taken care of."

**_NEXT DAY_**

"Are you ready yet." "No" "well it looks like the whole clan have seen us go away it looks like it's more than one." "WHO IS HIDING THEM. CHECK ALL THE DENS." "If you don't mind we want to know whats going on. Anyone mind filling us in." then he saw it and his pelt bristled "You what do you want." "Our warriors back that is what we want son we want you to come back." a she cat said. "Dad is that grandma Leaf." Smokepaw asked "Go back to your nest ok let me take care of this" "AND THEY HAVE OFFSPRING THIS IS JUST GREAT." "Hey it's me and my mate you want right." Flamewing said with tension in his face. "And the others" "They're dead they died on the way here you want the remaining of us me and my mate not our kits you got that." "We have made here by walking the barriers in time making it in a few days something you can't do. You abandoned us when we needed you most so your just a no good disgrace. Kill them all if you want." Leaf said without a hint of pity. "No please they did nothing wrong." "Yeah I know" "This is why I left Mom because of your new mate he is the one who drove us out. You have found out a way to replace me dad but I havent yet so Its me and my mate you want so take us and let them be as well as the other clans I will check on them before we leave o-" "Not happening you know why that ain't happening because your little brats are going to die." Fireclaw said "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM WITHOUT GETTING THROUGH ME" as Fireclaw started walk a swift quick slice at his throat and he was dead. "**brother you are not leaving mother and her gang will leave because I Bluewing the creater of death will kill them if they don't. leave NOW"**

**A.N**

**Sorry I've been gone for so long it's just a bit difficult journey but anyways welcome to book two of this series and comment down below tell me Ideas I need them to feed my characters.**


	2. Chapter one

All of them were stunned. All but 1 and that was Bluewing. "Leaf we will not go with you now brother here has said it so please leav-" "how do you even know if it's your brother huh how tell me just because he said you don't have any siblings because you were my only one." Leaf almost screamed trying to be calm. "Didn't you say that you had lost a life in the forest but don't know how? You say it felt like you were in labor again and the medicine cat did say you were having three so if one died and one lived then this must be the third one." One of the white cats said. "Leaf like I said I will leave." a hopeful spark appeared in Leafs eyes. "with you to visit." Flamewing said calmly and Leaf wanted him back in the clans that he originally came from but he was his own cat now and knew he could not leave to stay there forever. "Ok but please keep this stone here you can use it to talk to us and keep in touch and don't let the little ones get it." Leaf said, but then added. "We know of the prophecy that was sent to you BrambleStar but you have two WhiteClan cats with kits of thier own the next one to recieve them is WindClan and last to recieve them is ShadowClan the reasoning behind this is because they are the least hostile clan of the three remaining without them. Weather it will be a WhiteClan or a different clan doesn't matter right now. What matters right now is finding the Claws of Ice and Earth." Leaf explained.

_Two days later_

"Are we there yet." Flamewing asked "For the 8974534628563 time Flamewing no" "Ok then...Are we there yet." "For the 8974534628564 time no Flamewing." Jayfeather said getting very annoyed by this. "Ar-" "if you ask that one more time then you will be dead" Leaf replied with a sterness in her voice. "I forgot how much he acts like a child how do keep up with him Leaf." Waterwing asked "just by having a bit of a tone in my voice to show our authority over them." Leaf replied. They continued to talk as they made the walk over to the other clans far away it would take at least 4 days to get to their home but it was worth the wait.

"Please take all precautions ThunderClan cats, these cats will not be so nice they will think your trespassers if they ask say your with The Lonely Leading Leaf ok." Leaf said worryingly. "Who are these strange cats." "They are with me ok tell the entire clan to leave them alone ok." And with that they went through the checkpoint that was built by ancient cats that had god like powers. "Mom can we speak alone for a moment." "What do you want to talk about dear." "Just please what ever I say don't get mad ok?" "Ok" "Jayfeather the grey tom I might have planned to help him out." "Help him out how." "Maybe by bringing his sight back and giving him blue green and grey power please don't be mad." By now Leaf was raged "You know the side effects of giving other cats powers without killing them." "But Mom the thing is that I did kill him but depleated my magic by bringing him back with powers." Leaf was still boiling over with rage when she heard this. "You still want to know a dark secret." "Yeah" "then tell no one but I had you and your real father was Darkpelt the former leader of BlackClan I was his secret mate and with our genes combined we had the first fire element cat and you had the second one" Flamewing didn't know how to react to this he was the very first fire element cat and his mom knew it all of the cats knew too so just hide the truth she gave a White tom the ability to teleport and called him Fireclaw just to send people in the wrong direction. His mom was a really clever cat when it came to hiding stuff but right now he just wanted to see his kits and sleep.


	3. Chapter Two

**A.N Hey umm thank you all for reading this far in the series this is book 2 so book 1 is the winged of fire and water were you meet Flamewing and Waterwing and find out about their kitskits what their back rounds are please tell me if you want me to continue the story of Flamewing and please just comment for some OC's of yours cause I dont think that I can deal with nameing them all please remember the comments feed the characters in the story so please just tell me what you think and...enjoy**

"Hey um Jayfeather you want to practice your powers today." Flamewing asked quietly because of how early it was. "No mom I don't wanna sort herbs today can I stay here please." Jayfeather started to softly complain going in and out of sleep. "No Jayfeather you have to get up or else I'll have you check the elders for fleas for 6 moons." This got him up in just about 5 minutes. "Good your up now we can go sort out your new nest." "My what?" "you know just what you sleep in and my den is not going to do it so you are going to sleep where you usually do in the medicine den." Flamewing said with a bit of happiness that he doesn't have to share his den with the cat because it was starting to get more cramped with how big he got and his mate. "You really think they'll accept me" Jayfeather asked with worry in his voice. "Yes I'm sure you need to get to know the herbs around here and I think you can do it besides you know all their is to know but this is how you will practice one of your powers the power to heal with nothing but a few scraps." Flamewing started to explain. "Here let me go talk to her." "Him" "huh" "I said him the old one died right after you left because of grief and I heard you. So you want me to teach him? Why cant you do it?" "Because Flowerwing I don't have the materiels to so I don't know how but you do." Flamewing explained "so what if I do just because your the leaders child doesn't mean you get what you want you know." Flowerwing said bitterly, then replied with "fine I'll teach him. Under one condition." "Yes anything to teach him." "You gotta teach him hishis ability to walk on the air." "Not my lake of water but hey I can do it. It won't be that bad would it."

Squirrelflight woke with a jolt. All she could remember was going out with Leaf to discuss how they would find out how to get to the seconed prophecy cats but it spiraled down and crashed and they ended up going different ways and all she could see was cats with red pelts. _This must be a dream or RedClan_. Squirrelflight thought and hoped it was a dream and thankfully it was. "Hello" a cat said from behind her. "Hey where am I right now and what your nam-" then she just stopped and stared at him. She could not believe it, it was FireStar but what did he want with her she was surely that he always liked Leafpool better because she wasn't a troublemaker but was forced out of her thoughts as she heard him speak again. "My dear sweet Squirrelflight you have always look so pretty with that pelt" at this his pelt color changes to brown as a scar where he was stabbed in his chest started to appear. "Oh how did my brother get so lucky to get such a pretty she-cat." with that his pelt changed again to a scar across his neck where he was slashed and his pelt changed to a gray with dark specks all over it and what he said scared her still trying ro redeem himself he said. "Squirrelflight this is a nightermare if you don't wake up know you will be killed so please just wake up I can't say the word p r e t t y" as he said the letters to make sure is pelt wouldn't change. "Ashfur whats happening here please just spit it out tell me." "Leaf is manipulating your mind with fear you can't give up yet because if you do then you die if you refuse then you will die if you run you will doe the only way to get out is to wake up so please just WAKE YOUR SELF UP!" and with that everything went black as she was being dragged by Leaf to a ledge and saw that if she didn't do something then she would die. _Think think think what to do thats right I remembered that if you slash the left front paw it stops the magic ability then it would be even_. So thats what she did. "Ow you little bitc-" "I also have children so if you want fight then I will fight for them and they will fight for our clan." Squirrelflight snarled right in front of Leaf and the group that was watching to see her get thrown off the cliff. "Now with out power what do you have against me." "Hight." A cat said.

Ivypool was walking when she encountered a small white cat asuming it was a trap she stood over it and the kit started batting at her tail like a normal kit so what could the harm be just keep your gaurd up so if it was a trap then it happened when a cat came out from no where and tried to kil Ivypool but with all the darkforest training she had it was futile to try the black cat was pinned down easily and said. "Please dont hurt me I was only sent to kill the intruder" as her tail pointed to the kit "I didn't expect you to be here." "They sent you to kill a kit a freaking kit thats what you came to kill. What a disgrace who would do such a thing." Ivypool said then picked up the cat then left.

**A.N hey so umm sorry this one took so long to upload it is most likley that it's over 1 k so please don't judge to hard ok. Umm I am thinking about doing a school series of this like the winged of elemental elementary ir some thing like that thank you so much amd please have a good day. BYE**


End file.
